


It’s the magma cubes fault (and not mine)

by Aluminosity07



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sleepyboisinc, mcyt
Genre: Amaxe uses he/they, Bastien - Freeform, Blame the magma cube, Body Horror, Family, Found Family, Loneliness, Lost - Freeform, Memory loss over time, Mobs, Nether, Piglin Bastien, Piglin Hybrid!Technoblade, Piglin hybrid!Tommyinnit, Piglin lore, Pogtopia, Reunion, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), albeit was less than Techno, broken communicators, endermen, hoglins, i’ll add tags if i seemed to forgotten any, lost in the nether, minecraft biomes, music disks, nether time mechanics, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, pre November 16, wilbur hasnt blown anything up yet, withers, years pass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Tommy goes into the nether to give Technoblade his crownAndTommy leaves the nether, the crown sat neatly on his head.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Piglin OC & Tommyinnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, ew only family or platonic relationships
Comments: 49
Kudos: 651





	1. Into the Nether

**Author's Note:**

> Amaxe is a piglin OC who uses He/They
> 
> Please don’t interact if youre an irl shipper (i dont care if you say its their characters not them, it really makes me uncomfortable, thanks) 
> 
> BODY HORROR TW // 
> 
> Body horror is tagged because theres mentions of lava and gold burning into Tommy’s skin so please be careful when reading this thats prolly gonna be most graphic part of this fic and if it isnt I will warn you ! THIS IS GOING TO BE IN THE SECOND CHAPTER SO BEWARNED
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and hopefully see you next chapter !

Tommy laid on the bed, arms folded onto his chest. Just staring at the rocky, cold, and damp ceiling above. It was the day before the festival, October 16th, and Tommy was scared. 

He wouldn't admit it of course, he’s a big man - - and big men dont get scared. I mean, look at Technoblade, he’s strong, and amazing and— 

Tommy shivered slightly, the cold getting at him, he was all alone in the ravine. 

Tommy noticed something, a bright red coat and a golden crown sitting on the desk beside their beds — still not having their own rooms. 

Though they rarely ever saw each other, Wilbur elected to spend most of his time in that tiny room of his, words being scrapped into the walls with the rocks - the sharp, pointy rocks Wilbur keeps finding on the ground, or he’s gathering resources from the woods around them. 

Techno did whatever he wanted, Tommy didn't really know what that was, but it wasn't with them that was for sure. 

Tommy could faintly remember Techno going into the nether this morning, _why wasn't he wearing his crown?_ Tommy asked himself, slowly getting up from his position on the bed. 

Tommy made his way over to the desk, picking the crown up and fiddling with it for a few moments, slowly raising it to eye level. Tommy blinked in realization, _I could go bring it to him_. 

Tommy quickly got changed, fixing his favourite shirt on, alongside a backpack filled with food, water bottles, and gold, he was pretty sure he had some iron and extra golden armour on him — not wanting piglins to attack him. 

“They’re very nice if you don't anger them.” He reassured himself, I mean look at Techno. _Sure_ , Tommy reasoned, _he was a hybrid and hybrids aren't alike to their full counterparts, but they sure as hell acted like them sometimes_. 

Tommy remembered how Techno was territorial over what he claimed as his, his win streaks were just him trying to place those urges into something incorporeal, or as he put it, into something he could use later in life. 

Tommy knew how he felt, the disks he owned were _his,_ and _his alone_. The feeling of anger when he gave them away, “for something much more important.” Wilbur would say to him, or used too, now, Tommy doesn't know what he'd do. 

The Nether was a scary place for most, only hybrids ever went in there without fear, like Techno. 

But Tommy wasn't a hybrid like his brother, Tommy was human (and if he wasn't then no one could tell.) and like most humans, the thoight of a hellscape filled with lava and fire — and Skeletons. 

Tommy was more scared of the skeletons than anything else there to be honest. Tommy shook his head, placing the crown onto his head, alongside his netherite boots and chestplate. 

The crown easily counted as golden armour to the piglins, and it was easier to wear than most helmets — and as a bonus Tommy couldn't ever remember the last time it had gotten ruined, and to him that obviously means it never did break, ever. 

Going through the portal was easier than Tommy would have thought, he had been in here before alone. But, as he looked around at the unfamiliar terrain Tommy couldn't help but feel anxious. 

Tommy refused to turn back, “no, no.” He insisted, walked forwards and slowly climbed down the mountain their portal spawned itself onto. 

Tommy let out a sign of relief when the ghast, which had been stalking the portal for the past five minutes left, leaving him alone once again. 

He quickly started running from the portal, making sure to place down a _few_ blocks for his path back. 

Quickly his stack of blocks ran out, as he used them all up very quickly near the portal. He shrugged it off, quickly getting excited when he noticed a familiar pink haired man fighting up on the fortress walls ahead of him. Tommy wanted to yell, but Techno seemed to be in a very important fight so he kept quiet, making sure he didnt distract him.

Tommys eyes landing on a portal based on the fortress, he blinked, maybe Techno connected a portal so it’d be safer getting to the fortress to grind, soon the withers Techno was fighting were dead and just as he was about the shout towards Techno a giant magma cube jumped towards him cutting him off. 

Quickly he bolted to a small cave, where the magma cube couldnt fit in, he scrambled to the back of it, the lava slowly dropping down from the creature before him. It took a while, Tommys eyes closing not long after the cubed creature left. 

OoO

Slowly he woke up, scorching heat surrounding him Tommys eyes bolted open. 

He laid awake in the nether, unable to move, just staring towards the ceiling. “...Wilbur? Techno?” His voice was hoarse, and small. 

He slowly pushed himself up, realizing what had happened the day before. Tommy slowly made his way back to the front of the cave, no magma cube in sight, but as Tommy looked down to the floor he could obviously recognize his bright red communicator no matter how damaged it looked. 

He wasn't going to even attempt to pick it up, the lava that covered part of the device was still searing hot, and it was still melting in front of him. Tommy frowned, “hey, that was a gift from Tubbo.” He spoke quietly, much unlike himself, but instead of the anger he wanted to voice he kept quiet, not wanting any monsters to come and kill him. 

Tommy hated respawning, especially in the nether. 

Tommy could faintly remember his first and only time dying in the nether and respawning. He knew of the fault with the nether, you die in the nether and respawn in the overworld, you could get lucky and spawn close to your home, or you could get unlucky, and spawn thousands to hundreds of thousands of blocks away. Tommy knew that for sure. 

He could faintly remember his mother and father, and his uncles and cousins. They travelled a lot, especially through the nether when he was younger, before piglins were known wildly throughout the world, when they stayed hidden, before the piglins’ rose up against the zombie pigmen. 

He remembers the zombie pigmen quite clearly, eyes bright green, golden sword in hand as they swung down at him, only seven years old at the time, and he remembers waking up. Meeting philza and Wilbur and Techno for the first time. Tommy always wondered what happened to his family, but he never got his answer. 

He quickly made his way out of the cave, not wanting to sit in silence any longer, he looked up at the fortress, hoping to see Techno but he was gone, alongside the active portal. 

Now all that was left was a broken portal and a teenage boy with no way home. 

OoO

Tommy slowly pushed himself up the mountain, if this was the right way he didn't know. Had he not been worrying about the fact he’s stuck in the nether he would lie to himself and call himself a directional genius. He loomed to the left of himself where a bright red forest stood, a crimson forest he recognized it easily. To the right, a bright blue forest had emerged, a warped forest. 

“Warped forests are filled with Endermen so be careful when traversing the nether.” He remembered Tubbo telling him, saying he had gotten the information from the creeper man “AweSamdude” Tommy hoped that was his name, not wanting to accidentally mistake him for someone else.

The moment he got up the mountain, the outlines of the portal stood tall. 

Tommy stuttered back, his eyes widened in horror, a shocked cry escaping his mouth when he realized with dawning horror—

  
  


— the portal was broken, inactivated, from the other side. 

…….The side of Pogtopia. 

OoO

  
  


The crown on his head weighed heavily as he quickly made his way away from the broken portal, not wanting a ghast to come in and destroy it. 

The sound of rushing lava from the giant ocean beside him was much to loud for him as he quickly walked further and further away from the valley of Lava. 

He tightened his backpack, fixed the crown which had slanted slightly to the left, and slowly made his way through the warped forest, not wanting to have to deal with the hoglins that lived in the crimson forest. 

He had heard horror stories from many of the players of the server, going into the nether to gather resources, getting trapped by hoglins and dying a painful death as they slowly respawned, some experiencing the same curse as him, being transported away— far away, many finding there way home, others like him— not as lucky. 

Endermen were - thankfully - easier to deal with, all he had to do was either not look them in the eyes or attack them and if he did, all he needed to do was find a small cavern, much like he did with the magma cube and hide. But hoglins, he shivered slightly at the thought, they terrified him. 

Tommy ducked his head the moment he realized and enderman was near him, keeping his eyes peeled to the floor in front of him, making himself look smaller than he was. 

“Techno?” He finally called out— 

—And only his echo replied. 

  
  


OoO


	2. Tommy meets a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says above, Tommy meets a friend and time passes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my name! I prefer this over my other one so yay! 
> 
> Again please dont interact if youre an irl shipper, it makes me super uncomfortable 
> 
> And again tw for body horror (?) if that is the right word im using.

Tommy hummed as he traveled, the warped forest long gone, the portal home far away, he couldn't stay close like he wanted to, ghasts appearing more and more as he stayed. 

He didn't know how long it had been, probably a few days. Time worked differently here Tommy realized, or at least his perception of time changed, he slept whenever he wanted to, ate whenever he had time, and often spent his days wandering around the no longer wasteland. 

Tommy sometimes found peace in the nether, sure everything was constantly trying to kill you but on the rare occasions where you could simply sit and relax, oh how it was peaceful. 

Tommy was lucky. Lucky to have not run into anything as dangerous as it could have been, often using striders - nice and friendly - to cross the vast valleys of Lava that stopped his path. 

But sometimes Tommy wasn't lucky, one of his netherite boots he had worn had been damaged in a scuffle with another magma cube, and he had to change it to another type of boots. A golden boot alongside his netherite one was placed on his foot, and Tommy went on with life until he could no longer get the boot off after almost falling to his death in lava, it having melted to his foot. 

Tommy knew it wouldn't come off, not unless he died, having cried out in pain for many hours after he had accidentally almost fallen into lava, his foot wasn't as lucky as the rest of him. 

Tommy could easily recognize this for when he stopped realizing how long had passed, he used to count, the seconds? Minutes? Hours? He didn't know anymore, the memories soon passed, unlike the phantom pains when he got too close to lava—

  
  


—But now, as Tommy clutched his now broken netherite axe, having been dented by the tusks of the hoglin male in front of him, Tommy stumbled back, landing onto the ground with a quiet “umph.” 

The loud growl of the Hoglin in front of him, as it went into a small crouched position, baring its tusks.  _ Oh _ , Tommy thought in realization,  _ so this is where I die _ . 

Tommy closed his eyes, not being able to escape from this one, having been trapped between a tree and the hoglin,  _ hopefully, somewhere nice and happy _ he thought to himself, accepting the realization of his own death. 

The moments of waiting is what scared him the most, the creature not attacking him, just the faint grunts and yelps of creatures around them, and as he slowly opened his eyes to something— 

—someone pulling harshly on his shirt, which was covered in grime and dust of the basalt filled lands that surrounded the crimson forest they were situated in. 

A piglin stood beside him, pulling on him, trying to get him to move, as the hoglin finally moved, slowly moving back in what Tommy remembered as how they started their charge. Quickly he pushed himself up, shoving the piglin and jumped out of the way as the hoglin crashed into the tree. 

The piglin struggled in his grasp as they landed away from the hoglin, Tommy made sure he could shield as much as he could from the monster before them. 

The piglin scrambled out of his arms, grabbing onto his arm and pulling as if wanting to get out of there. 

And Tommy couldn't agree more. Quickly rushing away from the creature, the piglin leading them away.

The loud squeals of the hoglin leaving their hearing range quicker than Tommy thought it would. 

“So,” he finally asked, “what are you doing out here?” 

The piglin gave him an odd look, making a few grunting noises as if Tommy would understand. “Oh sorry, I don't speak piglin.” 

They seemed to understand what he had said, just nodding along, pulling him towards a small meadow which was thankfully hoglin free. 

Tommy slumped down against one of the trees, this time with relief. The piglin had run off, more than likely back to their family. Tommy frowned, missing Techno, Phil and Wilbur. 

Tommy pulled the crown from his head, fiddling with it in his hands, something he did often, how often? He didn't know, only that it brought him comfort, maybe at the fact he could see it and know that it was real. 

He clutched the crown to his chest as his eyes closed, the day catching up to him. Tommy breathed in and out, as sleep overcame him. 

OoO

Tommy awoke to the piglin in his face, Tommy smiled at them. 

“Hello there,” his voice was hoarse and dry, thankfully you didn't need to drink water in the nether or else Tommy knew he’d be dead. 

They blinked at him oddly, motioning towards the crown in his arms. Tommy tilted his head slightly to the side before the piglin made a motion of placing the crown on someone's head. Finally fed up with Tommy’s noncompliance the piglin wrapped their hands around the crown, grabbing it from Tommys grasp and placed it back onto his head. 

Tommy couldn't react in time to grab the crown before the piglin did but before his anger could go through he sunk down in relief when he realized the piglin didn't take it for himself.  _ He still needed to give it to Techno after all.  _

He wondered what the piglin hybrid was doing - how he was doing. To be honest didn't he like to dwell on it, it made him sad as he thought about his family in the overworld. 

The piglin made quick, excited motions for Tommy to follow, and so he did. Tommy slowly propped himself up, using the tree as a crutch, he held on as the faint feeling in his head stopped. 

Quickly he followed the piglin, “Okay, okay, hello.” The piglin snorted, making hand movements in what Tommy assumed were hello. “Uh, my name's Tommy, do you have anything I can call you?” 

The piglin grunted before choppy words came tumbling out of their mouth, “Amaxe.” Amaxe could understand most overworld speech but what they could say itself was limited. 

Tommy grinned at them, “It’s nice to meet you Amaxe, I haven't spoken to anyone in  _ such a long time _ .” He groaned at the end of his sentence. 

And Tommy continued talking, about what he couldn’t even tell anymore as he raved on about something he had seen earlier before being caught by the hoglin. 

Ater a while Amaxe made a clicking noise that made Tommy - without hesitation - close his mouth and be quiet, as if it was used to silence children. 

Amaxe led him to a small hidden cavern where odd uneven wooden plates had been carved, and food,  _ cooked food, _ had been placed on the dish. Amaxe shoved  _ Tommy _ forward as if trying to get him to eat. 

Amaxe felt like an adult trying to get a toddler to listen as they pushed one of the plates into the arms of the child in front of them.  _ Eat  _ Amaxe grunted at the child -  _ Tommy _ \- in their language. 

Amaxe was slightly familiar with the language Tommy had spoken, having heard traders from the overworld speak it to them many times. Amaxe also often heard it from escaped Piglins, piglins who were born or taken by the humans in the overworld. 

Amaxe could clearly see piglin descent from the child in front of him, the shaping of his eyes and the points of his ears were dead giveaways if you were looking hard enough. 

Amaxe struggled with their words as they repeated their previous words in what Amaxe hoped was the overworld language, “Eat.” 

Tommy slowly blinked at them, before he slowly took a bite from whatever animal Amaxe had caught. Amaxe grunted in approval as they also sat down beside him and ate. 

Quickly they both finished, Tommy plopped down onto the floor of the cavern, eyes closing quickly the moment he finished eating. Amaxe frowned slightly, not wanting to disturb him he quickly started gathering supplies. 

Amaxe wasn't sure if Tommy was going to join him, but they sure as Brine was going to try and get him to follow them, a safe bastien wasn't too far away, just over the lava lake which they had to travel through the basalt and warped forests to get too, thankfully having been here hundreds of times they could easily recognize their surroundings. 

They knew some of the piglins in the bastien personally, having spent hours on hours teaching some of them how to understand their language, most having come from what people in the overworld called “Farms” where slowly the overworld language took over and very few understood any of their own. 

Amaxe figures Tommy might’ve come from a place like that, or even the overworld itself. Amaxe leaned heavily towards the second option, Tommy wanted to go home, home with his family. 

Family wasn't often said among Piglin tribes, some opting for Pack or Tribe, but never Family. Sure many compared Pack to family but Family held human undertones to many tribes, and most piglins distaste for humans stemmed from somewhere. 

But to others Family was their valuables, keeping them safe and close are their only goals, he knew of a few Piglins and hybrids who had family. 

Amaxe made sure to check on the sleeping boy, soft and quiet words fumbling out of Tommy’s mouth too quickly for Amaxe to catch but enough for Amaxe to set the mood of his dream. 

Slowly Amaxe kneeled down to the boy, slowly placing a hamd on his shoulder they carefully woke him up, not wanting to accidentally scare or startle him. 

Tommy stared dazed at the ceiling, something he did often nowadays. “Wilbur?” He asked, he often asked this after waking up. Maybe thinking it a dream, him wanting to go home, with Wilbur and Techno and Tubbo. 

And then he woke up, properly, Amaxe kneeling beside him, keeping him steady. Tommy sniffled, “sorry about that.” He apologized, not wanting his only company in the cruel world of the nether too —also— leave him. 

Amaxe didn't want to leave quickly, having set out to grab more supplies — mainly find some food to give the kid. 

Amaxe wondered a lot of things, why Lava was hot, why humans were cold and why someone would leave a kid out here alone. 

Amaxe was one of many, one of many names, jobs, places, and he knew others much like him. Piglins who take charge, who travel the nether in search of “Farms” as the humans so graciously call them. 

Piglins who do what's right, and Amaxe in their many triumphs knows that the piglin hybrid — who probably doesnt know he's one — didn't just get lost. 

  
  


OoO

Amaxe grunted at Tommy showing him again how to properly cut the crimson tree down,  _ No like this. _

“That's what I was doing!” Tommy exclaimed loudly, making Amaxe snort. 

Amaxe gave him a look, one that seemed quite unimpressed. Tommy faltered making him snort once again,  _ Trees aren't the same as in the overworld _ . Amaxe said, Tommy looked a little confused at what he said. 

Without a second thought Amaxe started drawing in the dirt, a system they had started a few weeks of living in the crimson biome, one showed a crude and blotched drawing of the nether portal,  _ Overworld _

Tommy’s eyes lit up at that,  _ Try it _ , Amaxe urged him. 

_ Obercorld,  _ Amaxe snorted at Tommys attempt before repeating it again. 

_ Over - World  _

_ Ober world _ , Amaxe could hear the small fib but left it at that, Tommy had made great progress in their short amount of time, and he did also in his English. 

  
  


OoO

“What's with the eye?” Tommy finally asked Amaxe, “my friends eyes glowed but it was both of them, not one of them.”

Eret. He remembered Eret.  _ Friend _ , Tommy wanted to snort outright but kept silent, he figured that was as good a word as any for the man. 

It's not as if he had many anymore, just him and Amaxe, alone. 

It got quiet way too often for Tommy’s liking, unused to the silence, he liked to make up for it himself when Amaxe was gone. 

Singing songs which lyrics were long forgotten — or even never existed. 

_ Blocks?  _ The disc he fought so hard for had faded into almost nothing as he tried long and hard to think what it sounded like. Sometimes in the middle of the night? Was it night? He couldn't tell but after waking up from whatever dream —nightmare— he was having music played through his head. It was as if grasping for smoke when he tried to think of the sounds. 

_ My eye? _ Amaxe yawned quietly before he spoke in piglin,  _ Wither attack, I had been ambushed somehow by withers who had found themselves in the Warped forest _ . 

Tommy could only understand some of it, which was fine because the words he didn't understand now would be the ones they would more likely learn later. 

‘Withers in the warped forest — god,’ Tommy groaned internally with a sarcastic tone, ‘now that would haunt my nightmares,’

Amaxe hummed quietly, pulling him by the arm gripping tightly as quickly and quietly as he could, closer to the cave as if he heard something. 

Tommy’s eyes landed on what he knew for a fact was a pack of hoglins. Tommy turned towards Amaxe who was looking with the same confusion as him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come hang out on twitter, my art acc is @ SimonGecko ! I post art on there! Though I’m mainly focused on futuresmp art right now!


	3. Technoblade can’t find his cape (or his brother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the Bastion and Technoblade looks for his crown and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! Hi how’re y’all doing today? I’m doing pretty good! I’ve been writing more for other mcrps lately but don’t worry I’ll still come back to this story

Finally, it was time for the two of them too go, Hoglins had started approaching their little meadow much more frequently and with the equipment Amaxe had on him he wouldn't be able to fend them off.

Amaxe made a motion for him to follow again, and albeit slowly Tommy did and they both set off. 

They first went through the dusty basalt lands where Tommy knew they’d be covered in grime and sulfur again, having gotten it all over his clothes as he escaped the constant barrages of magma cubes that mainly lived in that area of the nether. 

Amaxe grabbed Tommy by his backpack, keeping him from falling down the hill.

A small patch of lava flowed from part of the creavas in the hill. _Be careful_ Amaxe warned, sure Tommy didnt understand piglin but he understood by the way Amaxe held on tightly to his bag. 

“Thanks,” Tommy muttered quietly as they both slowly backed away from the lava covered edge, Amaxe started leading them towards another strip of land where they could get down much easier. 

Amaxe looked down before their eyes landed on the boots, quietly they made a confused motion towards them. As if only now realizing what Amaxe meant Tommy shrugged saying simply, “Lava.”

Amaxe nodded their shoulders terse and forehead pinches, helping Tommy down the small hill, chips of whatever they were standing on —blackstone? Or basalt? Tommy couldn't tell which one was which anymore. 

Through a small clearing of warped forests, the loud noises of the endermen caused Tommy and Amaxe to panic slightly as they started moving slower through it. 

“Watch out for withers.” Amaxe grunted jokingly in piglin, Tommy couldn't help but snort at that, easing the tension slightly. 

They quickly made their way to the edge, thankfully being smaller than the basalt lands they’d just travelled through. 

And finally, their last objective, the bastien in the middle of the crimson forest. 

Tommy looked at him a little confused, “why are we going to a bastien?” 

“It’s a Safe haven, I was surprised no piglin outposts had picked you up by now.” Amaxe didn't go much further than that so Tommy closed his mouth. 

A few piglins came out to greet them, _guards_ Tommy recognized the armour and weapons —Amaxe— or was it someone else? had drawn out once for him to see. 

Techno— Techno drew it out for him, not Amaxe. Tommy frowned slightly, before he tried to listen in on Amaxe and the guards Conversation. 

Tommy couldn't make much out, only — _Overworld — Safe haven — kid — piglin hybrid —_ actually coming out normally. His thoughts were constantly going between Techno and his family to the way The Bastien looked. 

It was worn down, not from use but from fighting, Tommy could practically see the amount of lava and fireballs that had been thrown at the place, and then he looked at the door, the solid netherite door to the bastian had small tusk marks scratched into the surface. 

Amaxe also seemed to notice this as he stared with watchful eyes as some of the younger piglins and hybrids trained, the realization hitting Amaxe before he asked the piglin guard in front of them some more questions.   
  


OoO

Technoblade quickly entered their hideout — Pogtopia. He made sure to cover up the exit so no one could find it. 

He knew that was bullshit, as much as he hated to swear almost half the people in the land knew exactly where to find them. The bright pink tower did them no favours when trying to remain hidden. 

He quickly made his way down their deathtrap of stairs. The familiar tapping of a picaxe made Techno look over the edge to see Wilbur. 

“Hmm?” Technoblade asked him, his voice was quiet and calm, “What’d that nether portal ever do to you?” 

Wilbur looked up in shock as if he hadnt noticed the piglin hybrid enter, “oh hey Technoblade. Well, uh, it was very loud this morning and wouldn't shut up.” 

Techno hummed at him, picking up the netherite hoe off the ground. “I finished grabbing another wither skull.” 

Wilbur blinked, “oh that's amazing, you’ve done a wonderful job!” Techno placed the wither skull inside of his ender chest quickly, in case they were ambushed. 

“Have you seen Tommy around?” Wilbur finally asked him, leaning on the now broken portal frame. 

Techno frowned, shaking his head. “No,” he said slowly as if trying to see if that was the wrong answer to give Wilbur. “But I can look?” 

Wilbur sunk down at his words, “he’s been gone all morning? I thought maybe he’d been with you, I’ll try Tubbo next.” He turned towards the entrance, “Oh and Techno? Try to get some rest.” 

“Wait? Have you tried messaging him?” 

“He won't answer, that's why I thought he was with you.” Wilbur admited. 

“I’ll look around.” Techno promised, people from Manberg had been coming around closer to their base, and Techno wouldn't admit it out loud but that's been worrying him. 

Thoughts of ambush or even being taken captive went through his mind the more he thought about it. 

OoO

Techno made his way to their shared room, patting down his cloak — which he had left behind for his trip into the nether.

He made his way to grab his crown, not looking up from the stack of papers which Wilbur must’ve thrown haphazardly across the desk, only for his hands to hit the desk with a thud. 

Techno looked up from the papers, his eyes landing on nothing. _Nothing?_ His eyes landed where he had left his crown, nothing was there. His crown was gone, just like the child he had left sleeping peacefully earlier in the morning. 

“Wilbur?” Techno called out, Wilbur gave no indication of hearing him as he droned on quietly about L’manburg downstairs in that little hole of his. “Wilbur? Have you seen my crown?” He raised his voice slightly attempting to wake his brother from his own thoughts. 

Quietly Techno sighed, he doubted Wilbur had asked Tubbo where Tommy was as he immediately went back to his unjust indignation about his country. 

Instead he shook his head, “kids probably trying to pull something over me.” He muttered to himself as he made his way over to the neatly fixed bed. 

“I’ll get it back tonight.” He told himself as he dazed off, the feeling of something wrong never leaving — instead setting itself further into him as he slowly fell asleep. 

  
  


OoO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inally finished editing this chapter, much of the focus is prolly going to be placed onto Techno, Philza and Tubbo — with Tommy living in the bastion , anyway feel free to come say hi on twitter @SimonGecko !


	4. Letter to the Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno writes a letter to his father, Philza the acting leader of the Antarctic Empire about Tommy’s disappearance and Dream gets Involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I write so slowly nowadays, it takes hours for just one chapter to even be written in the first draft. 
> 
> Anyway as mentioned in previous chapters, if you ever need anything to be tagged say so!

He awoke to a loud thud at the base of his bed, his eyes shooting open and him practically flying out of the bed. 

Techno took a sign of relief when he noticed It was just Wilbur who had passed out onto the floor. “You good?” Techno asked, using his foot to push Wilbur onto his back. 

Techno hummed when he realized Wilbur had passed out, he crouched down, grabbed Wilbur under his arms and practically threw him onto the bed. 

Wilbur gave a groan before turning back onto his stomach, “Fuck off.” S

“Good morning to you too.” Techno said dryly. Techno looked around, “where's Tommy?” 

Wilbur gave a quiet hmm? sound that was muffled by the pillows. “Where’s Tommy?” Techno repeated his question. 

Wilbur gave what Techno thought was a shrug, “did he not come home last night?” 

Wilbur didn't answer, just gave off soft noises as he slept quietly. 

Techno frowned at him before pulling his cloak over his shoulders, he made his way through their little ravine home to his potato farm to get some food to cook for breakfast.  _ Maybe Tommy’d come back for breakfast? _ Techno thought. 

Most of them didn't stay out for too long, usually only hours at a time, if not for their own paranoia but for the rest of the others eased thoughts. 

And Techno was worried, Tommy knew better than to stay out this long without messaging either of them. Techno finished cutting the potatoes and placed them onto his plate. 

Techno fiddled with his comm, looking through the missed messages, finally one popped up from Tommy. 

**_“Communicator Signal Lost,”_ ** It read, making Technos heart stop. 

Technoblade frowned once again, something this situation made him do a lot of. 

**_Technoblade whispers to Tubbo_ : Have you need Tommy?_ **

**_Tubbo_ : no i havent sewn Tommy sorry_ **

**_Technoblade whispers to Tubbo_ : oh, if you see him can you Message me?_ **

**_Tubbo_ : Oh yes absolytely , can uou do the same for me?_ **

**_Technoblade whispers to Tubbo_ : of course._ **

OoO

And the day passed, No Tommy, and from there Two days passed, with the festival soon Wilbur had started getting more and more zoned out, no longer focusing on finding Tommy and instead his thoughts were only focused on one thing and one thing only —  **Manburgs End**

Techno flipped open his communicator, opening one he had more recently had to start typing in. 

**_Technoblade whispers to Tubbo_ : can you ask anyone around you if they’ve seen Tommy?_ **

Techno looked into the main chat where he could see Tubbo typing. 

**_Tubbo_ : hey has angone seen Tommy around?_ **

Technoblade waited any answers thag mihjy lead them in the righg direction only getting “no’s” and multiple different negative answers. He sighed before he grabbed at an axe that laid on top of the chest. 

Curious Technoblade started looking around — remembering Tommy had hastily shoved a netherite pickaxe into that old bag of his. Technoblade could find neither the bag or the axe during his twenty minute search, just deciding to use the diamond axe he had found. 

And that's when he started noticing other things that had gone missing, food, armour, clothes, and his crown. Techno debated asking Wilbur but quickly realized that was a stupid idea, he rummaged around in the desk for a few moments before finally finding the pencil and a piece of paper to write on. 

**_Dear Phil,_ **

**_I hope this letter get to you as I am currently in a spot of trouble, Tommy’s gone missing and I’m writing to ask if he turned up at the empire._ **

**_If not please send this message back or write, it doesn't matter which one, I’ll know either way._ **

**_Best regards, Technoblade._ **

Techno faintly remembered Bad having some sort of messaging post / post office that people sent things to, to be delivered. 

Techno quickly mounted his horse — the fastest one he had brought from the empire. Quickly they made their way through the forest into the lands of their current enemy,  **Manburg** . 

Techno didn't bother to get off his horse as he rode on their wooden paths to his destination of the Badlands. 

“Halt.” A familiar voice called out from behind them— Dream. Techno pulled the reins signalling his horse to stop, quickly they turned around to be face to face with the masked man. “What brings you to our lands? have you forgotten that you are not all—“ 

“I know.” Techno agreed, cutting Dream off from finishing his sentence. “I’m looking for the mail place?” 

“The post office?” Dream offered, confused. Techno nodded, Dream lowered his weapon quickly sheathing it. “What do you need to do there?” 

Techno didnt want to say anything but decided if anyone could help find Tommy, Dream would be the best person to go to. “Tommy’s missing, he might’ve run away. I—We don't know, but he’s gone and I’m trying to ask around if he’s with anyone.” He looked down at his letter, “Phil included.” 

Dream tensed slightly, quickly grabbing his communicator, being Admin gave him more options with the device, knowing where someone else was in the overworld was another one of those options. 

**Communicator Signal Lost**

Dream shook his head to the piglin hybrid, “It says the communicator signal is lost.” 

Dream Motioned him to follow him, “Come on, we’re talking to Schlatt. War be damned this needs to be addressed.” 

Techno faltered and Dream understood immediately why, “you can keep all weapons and armour We just need to speak to Schlatt in case he can start pulling search parties. This isn't normal, communicators don't just lose connection.” Dream looked slightly frustrated as he continued. “They either have to be broken or in the nether and we both know he’s smart enough to go there, especially with the Hoglins that started appearing close to the portals.” 

Techno sighed, “Get on, we’ll get there faster.” 

Wordlessly Dream mounted the horse and they were off, passing multiple different members of Manburg — alongside the king, Eret. 

OoO

He tied his horse to a tree near the entrance of Schlatt’s Office. Quickly Dream led him to the top floor, “Come on, he’s supposed to be here today.” 

Dream didn't bother knocking, pushing the door open to see Quackity and Schlatt in a deep conversation — about Taxes, Techno realized. 

“WHAT.” Schlatt yelled annoyed at Dream before he noticed Techno beside him, narrowing his eyes he repeated his question this time with a much nicer tone. “What?” 

Dream shot Schlatt a loot before he told him, “Tommy’s missing, comm either broken or taken, and we wanted to know if you had anything to do with this.” 

Schlatt’s mouth which was just in a smile had turned into a frown, “no, I don't have any idea where he could be. He’s been banished for Fuck sake, and I know for sure he isnt locked up in jail.” 

Techno nodded preparing to leave, “I want you to send search parties.” Dream told the president. 

Techno stopped, turning towards Dream with a confused look — one he shared with Schlatt. 

Schlatt leaned back in his chair contemplating what Dream had asked of him. 

Quackity looked at him aghast, “are you seriously contemplating this?” Schlatt looked at his Vice President, who he could tell was going to yell at him later. 

“I’ll start putting up posters and we’ll make an announcement— at the moment we can’t send any patrols, but people can look whenever, we— we just need more time.” Schlatt told them, “we still have to fix all the patches in the road, there's all of those unexplainable boat crashes and the festival.” He sighed— obviously exhausted, Techno could see the same bags underneath Quackity’s eyes as well. “Just give us a few weeks before we can send any, but I promise, We’ll look.” 

Techno shot the president a grateful look, Techno might not trust Governments but he sure as hell needed help, especially with his older brother out of commission. “I want to speak to Wilbur about this, why isn't he here?” 

“Wilburs…” Techno didn't know how to describe it, “crazy.” He settled on, “He’s gone absolutely crazy.”  _ Or as Squidkid would say “he’s a complete bozoo.” _

Schlatt looked at him dumbfounded, “Crazy?” He asked as if he didn’t believe what the anarchist was saying. 

“Tnt in the walls kind of crazy.” Schlatt looked alarmed and He should be. “Oh and a heads up.” He knew he shouldn't say anything, wanting the place to devolve in chaos but he needed Manburg’s help for finding Tommy. “Don't do the festival.” 

Schlatt seemed to tense at that, before he let out a shaky breath, “Quackity, get Sapnap and George to search around the festival area, tell them it's urgent.” Quackity quickly left the room, thankfully not making any bits or jokes before he rushed out of the building. “And I’d like to secure a meeting with Wilbur— if he’s up to it of course.” 

OoO

Afterwards Techno spent the rest of the day finding the post office, placing the messy looking letter into the PO box and then looking around Pogtopia, traversing through the forest and mines around their base.  _ Was it really their base? _ He asked himself sometimes, if anything, to him, it was just the old ruined ravine they settled in. 

Schlatt and Dream quietly made their way through the forest, meeting halfway with Techno and Tubbo — on accident not even a few weeks after meeting with them about Tommy who was still missing. 

Techno led them to their makeshift base of Pogtopia— it was expendable, everything in there could be made anew— except the people. 

Quackity had started daily patrols around the area of Manburg and Pogtopia, not going too far due to increasing Monster attacks. 

Wilbur had agreed, albeit wary and paranoid of Technos every movement after he had offered a meeting with Schlatt. It was only after during the time before meeting Wilbur had realized once again that Tommy was gone, the quiet ravine got even more quiet the more he sat alone. 

Their meeting went as well as it could of for the groups, Wilbur had stopped shooting looks at Schlatt, and Schlatt had stopped beating around the bush with his demands. 

Soon Pogtopia was dismantled, they agreed to Schlatts terms of working alongside him in making Manburg to become a proper functioning independent state. 

OoO

Techno paced around the small room of the embassy— Tommy’s home. Pogtopia and Manburg had combined into one faction over four months ago, and Techno couldn't have been any madder at his twin. 

_ This was everything he was against _ , Techno sighed angrily, before he picked up the letter Phil had sent him with a fluid movement. 

**_Dear Techno, my beloved son,_ **

**_I’m sorry for how long it took for me to get this message from you, things have been very busy ever since you went to aid your brothers in their battle._ **

**_Tommy’s disappearance has been broadcasted throughout the kingdom, and alongside many of the other’s. I wish for you too return back to the Empire, with you back we could spread the search much further than where we’ve been getting._ **

**_And I’m sorry, I’ve heard of Wilbur and Schlatt's decision to merge back into one party._ **

**_I’ve missed you, please keep yourself and your brother safe in the time being._ **

**_I miss you too both so much,_ **

**_Love, Philza._ **

  
  


Techno didn't even wait a minute before he was putting on his cape for the cold weather and jumped onto his horse who headed towards the closest port that could take him to the Antarctic Empire. 

Never once the anger and betrayal of Wilburs actions— of the merging of factions leaving him as he rode across the uncharted territory before him. 


	5. Humans in the nether?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblades gone missing and Tubbo looks for clues, Tommy’s having fun in the bastion and Dream sees a human living in the nether :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I’ll be honest w y’all I’m not very much into the Dream SMP anymore so who knows if I’ll ever update after this but if you want my draft go for it- also if anyone ever wants to write anything like this go for it I’d love to read em. 
> 
> Also all spelling mistakes are my own because yeah writing man
> 
> Anyway see you next time maybe? If i ever do haha

Tommy grinned at Dembow who was running alongside his younger sister Amblade, while Tommy and Amaxe hadn’t been in the bastion for long they were welcomed as if they had always lives there. 

Even with Tommy’s faint knowledge of the language he had still made friends with some of the piglins and hybrids who lived there. 

Dembow was almost an adult in piglin culture, turning 22 next siege of the bastion, which the piglins had figured out was once every season change in the overworld. 

Everyone in the bastion was trained, albeit them much less than the adults seeing as they were all still children to them. Amblade and Dembow were both quite tall, Amblade being only twelve had outgrown the twenty one year old. 

Tommy always wondered why there names always had some sort of weapon in it, _Technoblade, Amaxe, Dembow, Amblade,_ Maybe it was some cultural thing he figured, fixing his brothers crown into a more comfortable position on his head. 

Amblade had once tried to steal the crown, which is how they met. Amaxe had stopped her before pushing Tummy into a role where he’d have to speak with her. 

They immediately hit it off their first time speaking, _way too good_ Amaxe had said at the time as they eyed at the two. 

They both made sure to make they were both in their best behaviour around Amaxe after they had done their first prank, Amaxe never really liked being the victim of their pranks so they made a deal with them, he’d give them an alibi if they left him alone. 

_Quite a nice deal_ if Tommy was telling the truth. 

He honestly liked it here, almost forgetting about making it back to the overworld. He faintly noticed his teeth aching slightly as he looked out across the Lava lake, a familiar figure on the other side. 

OoO

**“** What do you mean?” Wilbur worried, “he— he just left?” His eyes were wide and his voice small for someone who was supposed to be the ex-president. 

Tubbo nodded meekly, not once looking up from the ground. “No one’s seen him in a week and when he went to look for him he was gone.” 

He was _lonely, so, so lonely._ Everyone was gone or leaving or busy and his only proper friend was _Gone. Missing, and it might have been his fault for all he knew._

Wilbur let out a sad sigh, clutching the pencil on his desk with shaky hands. He swallowed heavily, “he’ll be fine— I—“ he cut himself off, “I need to do work, maybe we can have dinner some other night Tubbo.” 

Tubbo quickly stepped out of the room, the moment he left Wilbur had broken down into sobs, a loud thud sounding from the room. 

Tubbo scrambled away, making his way back to the embassy. He wanted to look for Tommy and maybe he came back? He always looked at the Embassy first thing in the day, afternoon, and night. 

And now that Techno’s gone— he looks around maybe for the sign of Tommy— or even Technoblade. Tubbo blinked, a small coin underneath one of the chests made him grin. “ _Antarctic empire_ ” he read aloud before he froze looking around if anyone had heard him. 

Tubbo remembers the empire, and it hit him. 

_Technoblade went to the empire?_

_….Why?_

Technoblade was one of the main people in their search for Tommy. It had now been months since he had last talked with the younger teen. 

He knew he couldn’t ask around or else people would get suspicious— Tubbo’s eyes lit up, “to the archives!” He narrated, something he did often the more he was alone. 

Tubbo made his way through the library, his eyes scanning each and every book until his eyes landed on the history of the Antarctic Empire. 

He didn't bother actually reading through it, only skimming the table of contents and random pages for any name that sounded familiar. 

_Technoblade? No— hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_ Tubbos eyes landed on a chapter which just said the name, _Technoblade_

And Tubbo couldn't be more ecstatic, he read of the king and princes, each who had familiar names. Tommy, Technoblade and Wilbur— it hit him almost immediately. 

Furrowing his eyebrows he read on, getting more and more confused about how none of them ever brought it up with him, even Tommy had left out the fact of being Prince out of any conversations they had. 

Quickly he made his way out of the library, taking the book with him. 

**OoO**

  
  


Dream stumbled through the nether as quickly as he could, having to find a fortress which hadn't been taken over yet had been hard, the blazes already killed and looted. 

He stopped running when he noticed a bastien close by, knowing almost immediately there wouldn't be any fortresses around. 

“Maybe if I—“ he was cut off by a loud ghast scream, he jumped out of the way rigjt before the fireball could hit him. He groaned in annoyance when he realized the ghast had singed his sweater.

“Well, guess it’s time for a new one.” He aimed his boy up at the creature, shooting it down, it’s body sinking into the lava. Across the lava lake, where the bastien laid Dream was so sure of seeing someone. 

Not a piglin, a Human? What would a human being be doing in a bastien? He straigbed to see more but sure enough there were people living there, more than likely hybrids. 

The human or hybrid stared back at him before turning away and disappearing back into the bastien with the piglin. 

Dream rushed back to his portal, not being too far away from the bastien. With Technoblade gone the only thing he could do was wait to see if he got his letter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please be careful for the next chapter! Body horror (?) if thats the proper term is in it — 
> 
> I’ll be honest I didnt think I’d ever write this because it’s been a wip for a while now, it was started before the festival and I wanted to keep it all before then


End file.
